GX-05 Cerberus
'|GX-05 ケルベロス|Gi Ekkusu Zero Faibu Keruberosu}} is Kamen Rider G3-X's weapon. It has two modes: hand-carried in use, it could fold up for easier transport. After unlocked the Attache Mode, it will become , a Gatling-gun like weapon. Modular attachments include the GM-01 Scorpion and its tracker scope, which enabled it to be loaded with a (stored at the back of the weapon), and act like an RPG. This form is called . History In his initial unauthorized deployment as G3-X, Makoto Hikawa used the GX-05 Cerberus to destroy the Bee Lord Apis Mellitus. Losing control, G3-X immediately turned the GX-05 against Agito but soon halted as Hikawa passed out. Temporarily wielding the G3-X system, Shouichi Tsugami used the GX-05 to destroy Potamotrigon Cucullus. Later, having returned as G3-X, Hikawa used the GX-05 to destroy Potamotrigon Cassis. As Agito fought Piscis Arapaima, Hikawa found that he had forgotten the GX-05's passcode; he was only able to activate it after three attempts. While the Cerberus' Gatling Mode proved ineffective against this particular Unknown, GX-05 was able to destroy it with a rocket as the Unknown was struck by Agito's mid-air kick. Confronting Scarabaeus Fortis, Hikawa found the Unknown resistance to GX-05's Gatling Mode before seemingly destroying it with Rocket Mode. However, it was later determined that it had survived. Engaging a single Formica Pedes, Hikawa attempted to use the GX-05 first but it was struck from his person. Eventually, after overpowering the Ant Lord, Hikawa used Gatling Mode to destroy it. In Gatling Mode, the GX-05 was later used to destroy Stellio Sinistra in combination with the GA-04 Anthares and Skelos Glaucus while riding the Machine Tornador with Agito. Facing the revived El of the Water, G3-X formed GX-05 Rocket Mode to launch a missile only for the El Lord to direct it to hit Gills. Guided by Toru Hojo, a visually impaired Hikawa was able to use the GX-05 Gatling Mode to destroy Volucris Falco. Soon after, in a confrontation against the OverLord, Hikawa used Gatling Mode against the OverLord's barrier, allowing Shouichi to strike him with his bare fist. Temporarily assuming the G3-X System, Hojo used the GX-05 Gatling Mode to ward off Agito, acting in defense of an Unknown. Confronting the surviving El Lords Ground and Wind, Hikawa used Gatling Mode to prevent them from killing Shouichi. During the final battle, Hikawa used Cerberus' Rocket Mode to strike El of the Wind with a missile, enabling Gills to slay the Unknown with his Exceed Heel Claw. World of Agito In the A.R. World of Agito, a police officer was drafted to use the G3-X suit after the disappearance of its original user, Shouichi Ashikawa. As G3-X, he dealt with the Gurongi Me-Bajisu-Ba who was fighting the police, using the Cerberus' gatling mode to blast the monster to bits, as witnessed on the TV news in the Hikari Studio when it arrived in the World of Agito. Though he successfully neutralized the Gurongi he faced, the use of the G3-X suit gave him a great deal of physical stress and the resulting collateral damage resulted in criticism of SAUL from the media. The armor was temporarily passed to Yusuke Onodera, who used the Cerberus' rocket mode to destroy a pack of Formica Pedes. Later, Yusuke wielded the Cerberus' gatling mode while riding the Agito Tornador with Decade against Taurus Ballista, who was ultimately destroyed by Agito's Final Attack Ride. Notes *Though only saying "Releasing safety" and an error message for an incorrect activation code, this weapon is still the first talking device any Kamen Rider was armed with, to be followed next season by the Visors. *Promotional magazine images of Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, in which G3 along with Kamen Riders Caucasus and Ouja were summoned by Diend and possessed by the Taros, showed R-Ouja wielding Kamen Rider G3-X's GX-05 Cerberus Gatling gun, presumably loaned to him by U-G3; however, in the actual movie he only wields the Ryuvolver. Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Agito) Category:Guns Category:Multi-function weapons